With the rapid development of information technology, mobile phones and other personal communication devices are being widely used. An electronic card that is used for a user's identification is mainly through the card connector for electrically coupling to a circuit board of the mobile phone.
A conventional card connector includes a metal shell, an insulative body, a plurality of conductive terminals, and so on. After the electronic card is directly inserted into a receiving space which is formed between the metal shell and the insulative body, the electronic card connects with the conductive terminals, so that an electrical connection between the electronic card and the circuit board is realized.
However, the above-mentioned card connector is not convenient for the electronic card to be inserted thereto, and the electronic card is easily damaged by inserting and ejecting from the metal shell, thus reducing the service life of the electronic card.